Happy Endings
by Knightlark
Summary: Calypso is heartbroken, again, as yet another hero leaves her shores. This time, however, hurt more than any of the others. Well, a certain meddling goddess we all know decides to comfort her, because angsty teenage goddesses are never a good thing. One-shot.


**Heh...heheh... Yeah... I'm not dead. I know I should be working on AWIS, but writing in Carter's POV is really difficult for some reason, and I was held captive by this plot bunny after reading HoH... So... Yeah. That's my lame excuse. **

**Discaimer: I don't own PJO. Maybe, if I'm lucky, Uncle Ricky will give it to me for Christmas. **

**SPOILER ALERT! This one-shot includes spoilers from the House of Hades. Read at your own risk.**

Happy Endings

Calypso stormed off the beach, refusing to look at Leo on the retreating raft. Tears watered in her eyes.

"_I'll come back for you Calypso. I swear it on the river Styx_," came drifting over the wind to the goddess.

_Don't cry, don't cry. He's not coming back. He can't. _

She ran through the trees. Calypso wanted to reach the safety of her cave, where she had cried over all the heroes the Fates had sent her before.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You let it happen again! _

First it was Odysseus, then Drake, then Percy… But Leo's departure was by far the worst. He was so infuriating, and irritating, and funny… and sweet… and… and… She passed his makeshift workshop and broke down. Calypso slid down to the ground, tears flowing from her eyes, and wrapped her arms around her knees. One of the invisible servants crept up to her and attempted to wrap a blanket around her, but she shooed her off.

"Why do you do this to me?" She screamed angrily at the sky, "Why? Zeus! You-" She screamed profanities at the heavens until her voice grew hoarse. Even then, she continued yelling at the sky. Her head flopped onto her knees in exhaustion, and she sobbed. She could hear a little _drip, drip, drip_ as raindrops plopped onto the layer of leaves that had already begun to fall. Ogygia seemed to respond to her moods; when Odysseus left, it snowed for the first time. When Percy sailed away, tidal waves crashed onto the beach for days.

"Tears don't look good on anybody, dear. Believe me, I would know." Calypso looked up to see a woman looking down on her with sympathy. Even in pouring rain, every minute detail about the woman remained perfect. No matter how hard Calypso tried, she couldn't decipher her appearance. The lady's features were constantly changing. First she had chocolate locks that flowed down her back like water, then they morphed to beautiful, golden curls paired with stormy grey eyes before the color darkened to a deep brown. Even though her appearance constantly changed, and Calypso hadn't seen her in over three thousand years, she knew who it was.

"Why are you here, Aphrodite?" She glared balefully at the goddess of love, "Come to taunt me, have you?"

Aphrodite looked genuinely confused, but Calypso knew it was fake. "Why would I do that?"

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe because your stupid love meddling broke my heart yet again? As you knew it would?_

Calypso was about to retort angrily, but the other goddess cut her off. "Come with me." She reached down and yanked her off the ground with upper body strength that should have been impossible. (And Calypso knew for a fact that she had never lifted anything higher than a shopping bag.) Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a warm blanket wrapped itself around Calypso's shoulders. It smelled like motor oil and wood smoke- a strange smell, but comforting. It smelled like Leo.

She sent a look at the goddess, who smiled and put a finger to her lips. That didn't help at all. Aphrodite then grabbed her wrist with her unnatural strength and tugged Calypso along the path towards her cave.

Ω

"Now." Aphrodite tapped her chin thoughtfully as the two goddesses sat on Calypso's cot. Well, Aphrodite sat on the cot. Calypso stood nearby, glaring at her through red-rimmed eyes. "What's good heartache food? Ah ha!" With another snap of her fingers, a mug of hot cocoa appeared in Calypso's left hand, and a carton of ice cream appeared in her right. A craving for the two sweets decided to show itself, but Calypso forced it away and placed them (albeit with some difficulty) on her nightstand. Aphrodite made a face.

"Really? You don't want it? But the cocoa has little marshmallows. And whipped cream. And chocolate syrup."

Calypso said nothing. Aphrodite shrugged, and reached for the carton of ice cream.

"Fine by me. Cherry Garcia is my favorite." Somehow, Aphrodite still managed to look poised and elegant while eating ice cream straight out of the carton. Calypso hated it.  
"Just say what you came here to say, then leave," she said irritably. All she wanted was for Aphrodite to leave, so she could cry in solitude.  
Aphrodite paused, swirling the spoon in her mouth before putting it in the container and setting it aside. She leaned forward. "Don't blame yourself, Calypso. It's not your fault."

"Then whose is it? Yours?"

She looked appalled. "No! I wouldn't do that! _I _put together perfect couples, like Brad and Angelina, Edward and Bella, Percy and Annabeth-" She froze at the strength of Calypso's glare at that last pairing. She continued quickly. "Forget that last one. This is the cause of my son Eros. He's always combatting my intentions! He doesn't spend hours dissecting possible couples, trying to decide who would work best together! _Noooo_, he just shoots his magic arrows at people, and boom! Instant love! Ugh! He makes me so mad! No planning at all! Most of them don't even work out, anyway! And that's not even the worst of it! Not only does he create his _totally _dysfunctional matches, but then he messes with _my_ perfect couples! I mean, look what he did to Cleopatra and Marc Anthony! Honestly! What did they do to deserve such a tragic end?"

"Are you finished?"

"Look, Calypso. I'm trying to tell you I didn't send you those other boys. They wouldn't have worked out with you anyway, darling. I believe in the sanctity of happily ever after. Why, my son Walt Disney- but you probably don't know who this is, do you?"

Calypso shook her head. Aphrodite sighed. "My point is, Calypso, that I believe everyone deserves a happy ending." She faded away (taking the cocoa and ice cream with her), but Calypso could still hear her words as they wrapped around her like a warm breeze. "After all, that's why I sent you Leo."

Ω

Later, on the Argo II, Leo Valdez was thoroughly and utterly confused.

"Come on guys! It's not funny! Give me back my blanket! Just because I can burst into flames doesn't mean I don't get cold!"

**And yes, I am aware that I slightly tweaked Aphrodite's and Eros' (Cupid's Greek form) responsibilities, but just a little bit. Creative license with mythology, right? (Sorry. Inside joke.) See the beautiful review button down there? Click it! **


End file.
